Furry Demons From Hell and Other Short Stories
by Jeyfeather1234
Summary: One shots about Dwight, cats, monsters, and other things.
1. Cat Plethora

Dwight frowned at the cat blocking the door and nudged his belly with his foot. Negan had decided to get a cat because he felt like it depite Dwight's protests and now this lazy fat cat was laying in front of his door like he owned the place which he did not. _"Let's get a cat," he said. "It'll be fun," he said._ Dwight cleared his throat and the hideous being looked up at him. "Can you not block the doorway to my room all the time?" he asked knowing that he wouldn't recieve an answer from him. The cat blinked at him. "Please get your furry ass out of the doorway." The cat meowed and licked his back. Dwight rolled his eyes and stepped over the beast which refused to get up. He "accidentally" kicked it in the stomach and caused it to leap up and hiss at him. "Bitch," Dwight muttered and walked away only to be greeted by three kittens. Honestly, Negan had more cats than the number of wives he had. He was like that crazy cat lady Dwight was neighbors with before the world went to shit but a lot more crazy. Dwight pushed the ginger kittens away and managed to get away from them but the smallest one just followed him like he was it's mother or something. It was adorable but annoying at the same time. Dwight stopped as the kitten rubbed against his shoe and sighed. "What do you want lil guy," he asked and picked it up. The kitten purred and rubbed his head against him. "I'm not your mother you know." The kitten gave a tiny mew as they entered the kitchen which other nameless cats were in. He looked at Negan who was stroking a brown maine coon on his lap while reading a book at the table. Dwight looked at the cover of the book and raised an eyebrow. _"The Hunger Games"_ was the title of the novel. This was probably the 18th time Negan had read that book since last week. Dwight sat next to his boss and placed the kitten on the floor who was gently biting his finger. "Negan," he said. "can we talk about your cats for a moment?"

"Let me guess," Negan replied and flipped a page of the book. "You want to get rid of them don't you?"

"You know me so well," Dwight murmured and Negan smirked.

"We're keeping them."

"But most of them hate me."

"We are keeping the cats."

"Can't we just get a dog?" Dwight asked. "They're more fun--"

"We are keeping the fucking cats," Negan said bitterly without looking up from his book.

"Can't we just get rid of some of them? Like the one that keeps blocking my door every day?" Negan closed the book and gave him this look that clearly meant that he wasn't in the mood to argue. "You're not gonna get rid of them are you?"

"No." Dwight sighed and looked down at the kitten who was playing with his shoelace.

"I'm keeping this one," he said and picked it up. Negan looked at him with this _"are you fucking serious?"_ look and the kitten mewed.

"I thought you said you didn't like cats."

"This one keeps following me like I'm its mother."

"That's fucking adorable!" Negan said and smiled. Dwight rolled his eyes and looked down at the kitten who purred and licked his hand.

"Damn you and your adorableness," he muttered.


	2. Teddy Bears and Chocolates

**Title:** _Teddy Bears and Chocolates_

 **Summary:** Negan does something nice for Rick on Valentine's Day.

* * *

For some damn reason, Negan had been keeping track of time and decided to do something "nice" for Rick since the calendar said that it would be Valentine's Day soon. Dwight just assumed that it was an excuse to annoy the fuck out of the Alexandrian leader. Then again, it could just be an act of love since it was obvious that he had a thing for the brunette. Dwight wasn't the type of person to sit around and listen to people swoon over their crushes, but when Negan shoved a giant teddy bear at him and started talking about how it reminded him of Rick, he knew that there was no escape for him this time. "You know," he began. "Maybe you should give that to him."

"You're right," Negan replied and squeezed the teddy bear. "But it's so fucking adorable and fluffy!" He buried his face into its shoulder and thought for a moment before his eyes twinkled brightly. "You should give it to him."

"What?" Dwight asked. "By myself?" He received a nod. Well, shit. The last time he went to Alexandria by himself, fucking Daryl almost killed him. He wondered what the little shit would think if he popped up with a giant teddy bear. Oh boy, that'd be embarrassing. "They could kill me you know."

"You'll be fine," Negan said and stapled a note to the blue bow on the bear. "It's just a damn teddy bear." Dwight internally sighed and began walking towards the door before Negan stopped him and gave him a box of chocolates. The blond wondered if he did this type of stuff for his wives. Probably not.

As he made his way to Alexandria, he marked this day as the end of his social life. Just as he assumed, Daryl fucking Dixon was waiting for him at the gate. The brunette glared at him before staring at the teddy bear with a "what-the-fuck" look on his face. "What the hell is that?" he asked and Dwight rolled his eyes.

"A fucking teddy bear and a box of chocolates," he said bitterly and dropped the toy in front of him. "No, it's not for you. It's for Rick since Negan wanted to do something 'nice' for him."

"Oh," was all Daryl said.

"If anyone asks, I was not here."


End file.
